Hearts in Brooklyn
by xloveisacookiex
Summary: Things are starting to get serious for High Warlock Magnus and Shadowhunter Alec. With things heating up, everything seems perfect. But, will it stay that way, or will something, or someone, get in the way of that? Cannon Pairing
1. Chp 1 Late Night Coffee

Alec groaned as he heard footsteps in the hallway, already knowing who they belonged to. He could hear Clary giggling, and could practically see the smirk on Jace's face as he heard him go on about how he won the training exercise. Again. Clary had been attending training lessons with Jace every day now, some of them early in the morning, most of them late at night. His mother periodically checked in on the training, but most times she let Jace and Clary alone. Everyone knew Jace was capable enough to train Clary, so no one really interfered.

"Clary, I don't think it'd be safe for you to walk and take the subway home tonight… And I don't think you should be trusting of the cabs in this area." Jace said, his voice laced with amusement and smugness.

"I don't know Jace; you know how my mother is… She's only letting me train as a shadowhunter so long as I don't stay at the Institution like one..." Clary said, and Alec could tell the girl was biting her lip. He shook his head. This conversation went on every other few nights, and it was starting to annoy him.

"Yes, well she doesn't want you staying here as any shadowhunter would. But to stay with your boyfriend might be a different reason.."

"Well of course, how clever of you."

"I know, I'm just full of magnificent ideas, aren't I?."

Alec wanted to open the door and tell the both of them to just shut up, but he knew in just a few more minutes the couple would be at it in Jace's room. The faint click from a now locked door proved his point. Soon, the sounds of two people in bed started, and Alec knew he was the only one able to hear the noise, seeing how he was the only one bothered enough to be awake at one in the morning.

He put his pillow over his face, covering his ears in the process. He now knew, for sure, that he was the only virgin left in the house. His parents were an obvious couple, and one he didn't want to think about. Alec was sure Isabelle had closed the deal with Simon on those nights he heard her sneaking into bed shortly before he knew his mother would wake up. And, now, Jace and Clary were doing it. They decided to take their relationship to the next level a few weeks back, and were at it like rabbits most nights.

Alec couldn't help but wonder on these kind of nights about Magnus. He smiled unconsciously at the thought of his warlock boyfriend, who, in the words of Isabelle, was a "very, very sexy warlock." He was supposed to be spending the night with him tomorrow, and couldn't wait. It was Magnus' birthday (his age had yet to be revealed, but Alec guessed around 800) tomorrow, and he had the perfect surprise for him.

He turned over in his bed, and soon saw his cell phone light up on the small desk next to his bed. Magnus had given him the thing a few months ago, when they officially started to date and when Alec came out. _Something to help us stay in contact_, Magnus had said, before adding, _I can't always rely on fire messages. You shadowhunters complain about them dragging dust onto your carpet, and I'd rather stay on good terms with your mother. She's rather… Scary. _

"Alec, are you sure you can't risk coming over to my place tonight? I promise Chairman Meow won't be around to be a bother"

Alec smiled at the text, and looked around. It was late, and his parents never checked on him… They expected him to either go out for a run early in the morning, and not to be in bed with a certain warlock. Although in bed, meant literally under the covers asleep, unfortunately for Alec. They had gotten as far to being naked around each other, but they never went so far as to sex.

He paused, before texting Magnus back. He had texted the warlock happy birthday at midnight, hoping to fall asleep right after he did. But that never did that happen. He got up, and put on some sneakers, and nearly dropped his jacket when he heard a sharp thud come from the next room. Grimacing, he put the jacket on, and was soon out of the Institute, before re reading what he sent to Magnus.

"I'll be there in five. Love you"

* * *

Magnus had been in the process of going through his closet, deciding what was so last century (literally) and beyond wear, and what was acceptable to wear now. He frowned though as Chairman Meow started to scratch on the door. _Damn cat_, he thought, _it loves to just scratch my doors up to purely annoy me. _He adverted his attention from his slowly becoming smaller wardrobe, and opened the door for the cat. He watched as Chairman Meow went away, and soon realized he heard more scratching.

"I swear to all that is remotely holy…." He muttered as he went down the flight of steps to see that the cat wanted to be let out. Magnus raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. '

"If it's out you want, I won't exactly complain…" He said, before opening the door for the meddling little creature. He followed the cat with his own cat like eyes before being satisfied enough that the mischievous little devil wouldn't try and run back to be annoying.

He went back up the stairs, closing the door behind him, before a worth while idea formed in his head. He smirked at the brilliantness of it, and pulled out the only mundane electrical device he truly used; A cellphone.

"Alec, are you sure you can't risk coming over to my place tonight? I promise Chairman Meow won't be around to be a bother" He wrote, before putting it away in his pocket. Around five minutes passed, and Magnus was afraid he texted Alec too late; It was one in the morning after all. He might have been asleep…

But then his phone vibrated in his pocket, and he brought it out. He grinned at the words on the screen, going back to his closet to look more presentable.

* * *

Alec walked up to the door, practically bouncing up the stairs. He was excited to see Magnus, even thought it was pretty late. He would more than likely fall asleep within the next 20 minutes, but there was always tomorrow. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in around a week, conflicting schedules with demons, clients, and sleep overlapping each other.

He took out the key from his pocket; the one Magnus had given him shortly after he came out. He smiled at the memory, but decided not to keep waiting outside in the New York night cold. Opening the door, he walked up the steps quickly, the smell of Magnus and his home invading his senses in a pleasant way.

"Magnus, I'm here..." Alec called out, but stupidly realized that the warlock probably knew he was there. The small touches of Alec were present all around the apartment, small but noticeable in the sea of Magnus' touches. The apartment was still a mess, but it was a… Tidy mess. Messy in a way that was almost artistic and some what organized, if that made any sense what so ever. He saw some of his own things on the coat hanger, and felt right at home. He suddenly felt like he was being watched, and turned toward where the biggest couch was.

"Alec, darling, I thought shadowhunters were trained to be observant of their environment?" Magnus practically sighed out, but the corners of his mouth were turned up regardless. Alec laughed a bit, and went over to the older warlock. He kissed him on the mouth, before replying cheekily.

"When we're in battle or have reason to be frightened. Right now the only thing I'm only frightened about is that closet of yours.. Although I have a feeling you won't be in it much tonight…" He replied with an uncharacteristic smirk, and Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Dear God, I have officially corrupted you. Your mother will have my ass hanging to her door pretty soon." The warlock stated, a smirk playing on his own lips. Alec rolled his eyes, but none the less smiled.

"Happy birthday." He whispered, and Magnus laughed a bit.

"It is today isn't it… It's strange to think it's my birthday, but it feels like yesterday. That's what happens when you don't sleep before midnight... Although I should be used to it." He mused to himself, before snapping his fingers. Hot, piping mugs appeared on the table, and the rich smell of coffee filled the room.

"You know, if we drink that, we won't be able to sleep for another two or three hours." Alec warned, but knew Magnus knew this.

"That's the point dear." Was all Magnus replied with, a devious smirk on his face as he picked the mugs up, and held one out for Alec.

"Cheers."

_***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*?AUTHOR NOTE!**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**And there goes my attempt at a Magnus and Alec fan fic. Tell me what you think. Did I suck at being Magnus, because you know nobody can FULLY embrace the mind of that sexy warlock. It's just way too hard trying to be as fabulous as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, dont cha think? Well, I might be changing the rating of this story to an M, it all depends on how cheeky and horny those two are when I start writing the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it, review. Tell me if it just sucks ass, or if its brilliant. Im leaning more toward the ass side, but thats just me.. Haha, but yeah. :)) Thanks guys, I'm already working on the next chapter for this, and my other story, Chosen (Harry Potter Twilight Cross over)! I think Lorri's got her GROOVE BACK. Oh yeah. :DDD Yay. I think. Or at least I hope.**

**Thanks you guys, and if you guys feel like reading more about my crazy life, heres the link to my blog .**

**(Blogs rock. GO TUMBLR! )**

**www (DOT) sunny with a chance of gloria (DOT) tumblr (DOT) com**

**Just get rid of all the spaces. & replace the (DOT) with a period. K? Mkk :) Thanks again, love you guys**

**XOXO**

**Lorri **

**BTWWW. I do not own Alec's cute blue eyed self, nor Magnus' sexy hot ass bitch self. Yeah, Cassandra Clare has the right to them **

**Poooo :(( **

**ALSO. Read the newest book she came out with, in her new series, The Infernal Devices! The Clockwork Angel came out recently, and TRUST ME. You guys will LOVE it. **


	2. Chapter 2  Eyeliner and Skinny Jeans

_**CHAPTER TWO - Eyeliner and Skinny Jeans **_

Alec rolled onto his side, wanting to go back to sleep and not even open his eyes. He felt Magnus' body heat calling to him like a sailor to a siren, and he impulsively snuggled up to the warlock. Magnus let out a small, happy little sigh as he did, obviously happy that Alec was in close proximity to him. The warlock wrapped an arm around the shadowhunter, and was about to go back to sleep. About being the key word, seeing how soon enough he heard a faint scratching noise coming from somewhere in his apartment.

"Magnus, do you hear that.." Alec mumbled sluggishly, trying to see if it was just him slipping away from reality and going to dream world.

"Unfortunately, dear, I do..." Magnus sighed out, this time an annoyed one. He faintly thought what it could have been, and then realized just who it could be. _I will keep that cat in confinement if it is him…_ were Magnus' thoughts as he, unwillingly, got out of bed, and slipped on a silk kimono like robe. He heard Alec groan from the loss of warmth, and he couldn't help but get cheeky with him.

"Don't worry, I'll be back here to make sure I get those crystal blue eyes of yours open and excited. Although, considering the excitement, they might be closed…" Magnus whispered into the young man's ear, and grinned at the shudder he caused in the boy.

"Magnus…" Alec warned, but Magnus was already out the door, going to go handle Chairman Meow. Alec sighed, and sat up in bed, but was smiling regardless. He knew Magnus didn't really mean what he said, and ran a hand through his hair. _Tonight might make that change though…_He thought to himself.

He got up from the bed, and went into the bathroom. Yawning, he splashed some cold water on his face, before looking in the mirror. His hair was in a messy black colored disaster, and he tried his best to make it look at the least bit presentable. Alec would die if Magnus tried to do it for him; and he couldn't really say no to him on his birthday.

Sticking his tongue out just the slightest bit as he fixed his hair, he could hear some footsteps, and looked over by the toilet. He had hidden a bag there (how Magnus never found it, the world may never know; Alec was glad he hadn't though) and it had the surprise he was going to throw tonight.

"Want anything in particular for breakfast, Alec?" Magnus asked, poking his head in. Alec was glad to say that his hair did not look a total train wreck, and he could tell Magnus was speculating whether there was enough of a mess for him to have reason for a hair salon session. The shadowhunter held his breath, hoping by the Angel he didn't have to endure a more than generous amount of hair products in his hair today. Soon, the warlock shrugged, as if saying 'you're off the hook this time'.

"Sorry Magnus, but this morning I'm cooking." Alec said, and Magnus' face lit up with amusement.

"Let's hope you're cooking isn't like Isabelle's then, otherwise we'll have to eat out."

* * *

After eating the breakfast Alec cooked (a modest scrambled eggs and pancakes with orange juice) the two went out to walk around and just view the city in all its supposed 'glory'. They visited central park for a bit, before having to rush down to Taki's. Clary and Jace, with Isabelle in tow, we're happily sitting in a booth, talking.

"Jace, I am getting better."

"Yes, I have to admit, you are. Hell of a lot better than Isabelle and her cooking."

"Hey, you ate that concoction on your own, it was for Church only."

"Izzy, don't tell me you were trying to poison Church!"

"Of course not you idiot. There was raw Salmon in that little mix. That's why you spat it out."

Alec sighed as Jace and his sister continued to bicker, before Clary nudged Jace in the elbow, and everyone turned to the birthday boy and his date. He could see Isabelle's eyes trail down to his hand, where it was held in Magnus' warm one. He blushed a bit as she winked at him, and his cheeks turn a candy apple red when Magnus turned to kiss him. Alec was more of a private person, and this kind of attention in public always made him blush a bit. That and the restaurant filled itself with cat whistles and hoots, most of it from Jace and Isabella.

"Oh, calm it down Jace, I know you love the guy on guy action, but come on now, Clary's here." Magnus said, with a smirk on his face before sitting down on the empty booth, with Alec following after him. Isabelle was sitting on a chair at the head of the table, with the couples in the booths.

Jace raised an eyebrow, and Alec could tell he was suppressing some type of smart ass inappropriate remark. Instead, he shrugged. "While I know you must be so pleased that you call the attention of everyone, I think Isabelle took more pleasure from that kiss than I did."

"'Course I did, it means Alec isn't as much of a prude as we thought he was." Isabelle stated naturally, before sighing. "Besides, that's all the action I'm seeing this week. Simon's went on a trip with his parents to visit some university that they want him to attend."

Before Alec could say something to his sister, the waitress came around to take their orders. A bunch of French fries, some hamburgers, a salad, an order of coffee, a load of sodas, and some sundaes later was when the three shadowhunters produced their gift for the warlock.

"Clary, it's not very nice if you forced Jace to buy me something along with you. Although I do appreciate it." Magnus said as he opened the present from the couple, which was a set of champagne flutes, which Jace explained as 'future necessities when you have parties and we want to crash it and provide our own alcohol. While I look attractive even as a rat, I do believe my behind looks better in pants and not fur'. Clary punched him lightly, and later explained it was just decoration for the home, and something to drink from on romantic nights. They had a rainbow pattern on the bottoms of them, and Alec smiled, knowing Magnus loved them, even if he wouldn't admit it in front of Jace's face.

There was also a small painting for Magnus from Clary's mother, who Magnus was more or less surprised to find that she actually knew it was his birthday.

"After all those years knowing you more or less, I guess she wants to just show you that even if you don't have to erase her daughters Sight you're still in her thoughts" Clary said, teasing the warlock a bit. It was a bit strange, but everyone knew Clary was getting more comfortable with everyone who wasn't Jace or Simon.

"Well then, tell her thank you, and that this will be hanging in the living room where said daughter's Sight was blinded." Magnus said, teasing Clary a bit back, before Isabella cleared her throat impatiently.

"And, who can forget Isabelle, the gorgeous little number sitting in front of all us?" Magnus asked, dramatically. Isabelle rolled her eyes, but none the less smiled at the compliment.

"Here's your gift. Look at the card first, and then you'll know something special." Isabelle half said, half sing songed out. It was Magnus' turn to raise an eyebrow, but he looked at the card first none the less. His eyes were carefully censored to the world, much to Alec's dismay. He wondered just what Isabelle had given Magnus, and could tell by the slight grin on the warlock's face, it was pretty awesome.

"Well, Clary and Jace have training, and I myself have to help mom go through the library and search from some damn books that she just so suddenly became interested in." Isabelle said, and stood up. She kissed Magnus on the cheek, and did the same with Alec, but lingered around his ear.

"Have fun later." She giggled out, and Alec knew he would regret telling her his plan. But, she was the only one in the household who wouldn't laugh or be disturbed by the fact he was attempting to learn how to put eyeliner on.

Everyone said their goodbyes and choruses of 'happy birthday', and soon Alec was helping Magnus carry his presents home, all the while his heart hammering, eager but scared as hell to do what he was about to do. He couldn't wait till they got home, and hoped he wouldn't be too horrible tonight at what he was going to do.

* * *

"Dear, why is it I'm in my bedroom, alone, blindfolded, and you're not in front of me, giving me some sexy lap dance with that cute little ass of yours?" Magnus called out, and Alec looked in the mirror. He was in the bathroom, and laughed at the impatience evident in his boyfriend's voice. He decided not to answer, putting the last touches to his face. He took one last look at the mirror, before going back to the bedroom. He wasn't going to talk himself out of this, so he had to hurry up.

"You can take off the blindfold." Alec said, in front of the warlock now. Said warlock did exactly that, before blinking rapidly at Alec's new get up. His crystal blue eyes were rimmed in a startling contrasting black eyeliner, and his hair was for once presentable, in a messy but sexy sex hair like style. It was artistically messy, as Magnus put it, and exactly how he would have done it himself. He wore tight skinny jeans, and a purple shirt that Magnus had picked out for him a few weeks before, sure his boyfriend would never wear it.

"Alec, I've said this before, and I'll say it again. You're the sexiest, most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life." Magnus mumbled, and Alec blushed. He straddled the older man, and Magnus looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know, I didn't think you were taking the lap dance thing seriously, but I'm damn glad you did in those jeans…" Magnus said, and Alec managed to put on a smirk of his own on his lips.

"Your present tonight is me. While that sounds a bit superficial, when I say me… I mean all of me." Alec said, and bit his lip at the end. His face had a slight pink tint to it, and he had a feeling it'd be there for a while. He had just basically told his boyfriend of about a year that there was a green light for taking Alec's virginity.

He watched Magnus' face, and wondered just what was going through his mind. He looked thoughtful, and opened his mouth several times, each time closing it, before finally speaking. He finally spoke up.

"Alec… While I'm flattered, and damn eager to take you up on the offer… Are you sure?" The warlock said, eyeing the man who was currently making him horny as hell. Damn skinny jeans.

"As sure as I'll ever be." Was all Alec mumbled before kissing Magnus. The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but soon it turned hot and passionate. Alec's lips left the warlock's mouth, and was soon trailing down his jaw, nipping and kissing the skin here and there. Moan's filled the silence, and soon a shirt, followed by another one, were flying in the air. Chairman Meow was caught under one of them, and the ruckus the cat started made the couple look at it, one with a deadly glint in his eyes, the other looking embarrassed the cat was watching.

"I'm going to kill this little beast…" Magnus mumbled, and Alec laughed nervously.

"Magnus, just let him out, I'm sure he'll leave us alone." Alec mumbled, biting his lip at this point. Magnus sighed. _There went our sexy moment_, he thought, promising himself he would remember to lock the cat in the closer downstairs next time something like this was going on.

He went downstairs, following the cat out. Once it was nicely secured in a fairly roomy closet, Magnus got an idea. He went to the kitchen, which was where he left his gifts. He looked down at Isabelle's, and smirked. His boyfriend's little sister had done a very… Interesting shopping list for his present. He was glad he hadn't outright opened it, otherwise there would have been some ludicrous comments on it.

_Only Isabelle would give her older brother's boyfriend a bottle of warming massage oil, lube, and other naughty little exquisite sex toys,_ Magnus thought to himself, finding the whole ordeal amusing. He wondered how Alec would react if he told him what his darling innocent sister had given him. He snorted at the thought. His poor boyfriend would go ten different shades of red at the mere mention of a sex toy, imagine from his sister.

Deciding to take the massage oils and the lube, he went back upstairs the nice little containers with the naughty things hidden in his pocket. When he came back, Alec was sitting on the edge of the bed, his shirt still off, and his pants about to _be_ off. The young man looked up from the bed, and smiled at Magnus, making him smile back.

"You know, I think Chairman Meow needs some sort of company." Alec suggested, and Magnus merely snorted and laughed.

"That cat would rather be delighted with alone time than together time with some poor feline. Besides, I think he's into the frisky type, and now way in hell am I letting another one like him in here." He said, and Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Frisky… Sounds like a certain person… Perhaps his owner…" He said, his voice as if suggesting the idea. Magnus smiled wickedly.

"Of course." Was all he said before kissing Alec. Alec soon moaned into the other man's mouth, his hands exploring the smooth skin on Magnus' chest and arms. His fingertips touched the smooth stomach, and every time he found it amazing that his boyfriend had no belly button. His hands wandered, and soon they became a tangled up mess on the bed. Alec was starting to take his boyfriend's pants off when he felt something in the pocket. Frowning, he reached in, and pulled the bottle of warming massage oil out.

"Magnus…. Now… Why in the world was this in your pocket?"

"Now, if you're asking me why I have massage oil in my pocket, I don't think you'd want to pull the other thing out."

Alec remained quiet, thinking about what it could be. Shrugging it off, he dipped his hand back into the pocket, only to find a bottle of lubricant. He was horrified, and his ears and face were starting to become a startling shade of red, immediately. His head hung down, his eyes looking at the floor.

"Magnus… Do not tell me Isabelle gave these to you…"

"I won't, and won't mention the other goodies she somehow managed to buy as an underage minor. But, like I said, won't discuss this."

Alec groaned, and flopped onto his belly, a pillow covering up his face. "Why in the world did I tell her…" , he managed to moan out, and Magnus sighed.

"She would have found out anyhow, the little minx." He said, and got an idea. "You know, Alec, my shoulders have been kind of sore over the last few days…"

Alec turned onto his back, and sat up. He rolled his eyes, a small blush creeping back up on his face (just when the color was starting to fade, too), but none the less nodded. "Well, get on the bed, ass up. And yes, I meant to say that exactly how I said it."

Magnus chuckled, and knew tonight was going to be a night he'd never forget.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**_I , Lorri / -loveisacookie- , do NOT own any of the characters mentioned here, nor do I own the realm in which the wonderful Cassandra Clare has managed to artistically and awesomely bitchingly show us through her writing. I own nothing but there mere little funny plot, which in itself is derived from the hilariousness of Clare's most loveable bee yotches . _**

**Ahaha, now that I'm done with that. HEYA! Well, this is the second chapter, and as I have said before, it's rated M for a reason. No lemons this time around, just wait till later ;) Ahaha, jay kay. No, not really. Psht. But yeah, here it is, and hope I didn't slaughter it too much... Thanks so much to you guys who have reviewed or put me on some kind of alert, love you guys School's getting to be fun as hell, and the GSA (Gay Straight Alliance) group at my school absolutely love Alec and Magnus. As do I , puahaha! Who doesnt? **

**Hit me up on my tumblr, which iss! : **

**WWW (DOT ) SUNNYWITHACHANCEOFGLORIA (DOT) TUMBLR (DOT) COM **

**You know how to handle that :) **

**Thanks, and have a good night ;D **

**XOXO **

**Lorri  
**


	3. Your Little Heart Goes Pitter Patter

**AUTHORS NOTE**: I do not own the sexy High Warlock of Brooklyn, and I do not own the sexy timid little glassy blue eyed shadowhunter either. It's a sad world, but at least we have Cassandra Clare, who made all these characters up, to continue the story. Show her much love. :)) And me too. Please? You'll get a cookie ;] Ok, no, I'm lying, but you know you're awesome enough to share that awesomeness. ;D

_**Chapter Three - Your Little Heart Goes Pitter-Patter**_

Moans filled the apartment, and Alec couldn't help but blush. He stopped massaging the tense muscles, and wiped his hands slightly on a towel hanging neatly on the bed frame. Magnus flinched from underneath him, and turned his head slightly. Pouting, he looked at his boyfriend.

"Why'd you stop? Those hands of yours are just decadent and godly like." Magnus mumbled lazily, his eyes half closed, looking as if he had been walking the thin line between sleep and reality. Alec just laughed, and went back to massaging Magnus' back. He could feel the tautness of the muscles, and wondered just what his boyfriend was up to most of the time. It was almost like a work out, working on the muscles, but Alec didn't mind. Straddling his boyfriends back wasn't a punishment now.

"So… What else do you want to do for your birthday?" Alec asked casually. He could feel Magnus chuckle slightly from underneath him, and he laughed softly himself. Suddenly, Magnus turned over, and Alec was underneath him. Heart racing, the shadowhunter was strangely surprised. (He was rarely surprised by anything now at that age, and after what he had seen). They were on Magnus' bed, and his hands were now resting on the warlock's chest, with hints of massaging oil still on them, even after Alec had wiped his hands off.

"Darling, all I want is you." Magnus mumbled, before leaning in to kiss Alec. Alec moaned softly, and closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth of the body above him, smell the unique rich scent of his boyfriend, and practically taste him on his lips. Slowly, he wrapped his legs around the older mans lower torso, and hooked his arms around his neck. Magnus moaned in response, and all of a sudden Alec just wanted to get the hell out of his shirt. Somehow, the warlock sensed this, and laid his hands on opposite sides of Alec's hips, slowly pulling off the shirt he had been wearing. Alec had half expected him to take it off with magic, but something with him doing by hand felt so much more… personal and intimate.

Everything felt so bliss, so… Real and almost raw to the shadowhunter. It was as if his eyes were just opening to a world he had never quite seen before; it was exhilarating. Alec ran his fingers through Magnus' short and then limp hair, earning him a nice moan from the warlock above him. His shirt was soon flung off somewhere in the room, and he waited for a second to do anything else. With no cat noise in earshot, he knew this was it. Tonight was the night.

"I love you." Alec mumbled as he took a break from kissing his boyfriends perfectly shaped lips. He was out of breath almost, having forgotten that he did need to breathe every couple of minutes. Magnus brushed a bit of hair away from Alec's face, and kissed him, softly and deeply.

"I love you too." The warlock mumbled, and Alec could barely take it all in. His fingers, quivering slightly, lowered themselves from the man's neck, down his chest, and finally to his hips. Magnus hissed slightly, and Alec slowly hooked his thumbs into the black pants, faintly noticing their rainbow embroidery on the belt loops. He smiled slightly, and pulled the pants lower and lower, inch by inch.

"Alec, just take them off, I don't care if you fucking rip them, just get them off."

Magnus' voice was strangled, as if he was holding something in and didn't want to let it out. Alec merely kissed his lover, and smiled against his lips.

"If you say so." Alec said, before switching the positions. He was back on top again, and took the advantage of this position quickly. He practically tore Magnus' pants off (damn things were tight), and soon all his boyfriend had on were boxers. And, they were rainbow, of course. He took this time to fully look at the body under him. A frame that was small and slim, but tall all the same. Almost gangly, but Magnus pulled it off with such an elegance that it suited him perfectly, and he made it look perfect. His skin was smooth, and almost glowed in the moonlight. His eyes were closed right then, and his lips were partially open, and to Alec, he looked like an exotic angel.

"Magnus…. You're beautiful." Alec said softly, drinking it all in. He felt as if he could look at the warlock for ever, and never tire of it. The fact that he had been able to nab this incredible man, out of billions of other people, never ceased to amaze him. Magnus lazily opened his eyes, and Alec could feel his heart skip a few beats.

"Alec… You're beautiful." He replied with, in the same manner and tone Alec had said to him. It was a strange thing, how much those three words had affected him at that moment. With Magnus mirroring exactly what he said, he knew just how much he meant to the warlock, and how much the warlock meant to him. Alec slowly and carefully leaned in to him, and stroked Magnus' cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Are you sure about this…?" Magnus mumbled, and Alec simply nodded, with a small curve on either side of his lips present.

"Magnus, just shut up and take me already," was the last thing out of Alec's mouth before Magnus attacked his mouth. He could feel his pants coming off, and wanted to have his lover naked now, at that moment, damn it. He kissed his way down, passing by his jaw line, down to his chest where he slightly teased Magnus' nipples, slowly going south. Passing over the patch of skin where there should have been a little navel, he saw the 'little tent pitched', as some people called it. He was getting nervous, but his instincts were taking over. Slowly, he made his way to the boxer line, slowly taking them down with his teeth, the small v that everyone claimed every man had showing itself slowly.

All the while, Magnus was disrupting the silence of the night with his moans, and Alec could feel himself get excited from them. Taking the man's boxers off, he delicately took hold of the cock in front of him, and looked up at the source of all the noise. Face slightly scrunched up, mouth parted, and back arched slightly, Magnus was a sight. His hands staying where they were, Alec returned to kissing his boyfriend. Slowly, they turned over, so that Alec was on the bottom again. He was slightly confused by this, but shrugged it off. It was Magnus' night (or well, now morning, seeing how he was sure it was the A.M now) and he was going to let him have it.

"You know, you're quite the turn on when you're the domineering one." Magnus mumbled, and Alec blushed slightly.

"Well, I'm currently on the bottom, so show me what you've got."

"Cheeky and suggestive. I think I'll just do exactly that then."

Soon, the two were just a tangle in the sheets (silk of course, what else do you think the High Warlock of Brooklyn slept on?). Lying next to each other, Alec just stared into Magnus' eyes.

"Alec… This is going to hurt… You understand that, right?" Magnus said softly, and Alec just nodded.

"And.. You're sure about this?"

"Magnus, I am completely and utterly sure that I want to have you take my virginity."

"And, you're sure that you want me on top?"

Alec blushed at the question, and quickly nodded. "I don't think I'd exactly do best at playing pitcher at the moment."

Magnus laughed a bit. "The good old crude American references. You know, I never looked at baseball the same after that phrase came about."

They both laughed a bit, and slowly, Magnus reached for the small tube of lubrication on his nightstand.

"Last chance to back out, little shadowhunter."

Alec sighed, never knowing that Magnus was a huge gentleman at heart, and just kissed him. "I take it you've got your answer," he mumbled into the kiss, and he just received a toothy smile from the man.

With another few kisses, Magnus' hands were floating down Alec's body, and the boy shivered at the faint and light touches. Slowly, they made his way to his ass, and he tensed up automatically.

"Honey, you're going to have to relax …" Magnus mumbled into the boy's ear, and Alec slowly let go of the tension, and nearly yelped at the contact of Magnus' fingers and the place where the sun never shines. It was strange sensation for him, a very contradictory one at that. Pain and pleasure mixed together, the balance between the two rippling into an unimaginable line. Slowly, the fingers were replaced with something even more penetrating, and both men moaned at the contact and tight fit.

It was all still for a few moments, as Alec became comfortable with the fit. Slowly, he rocked back against Magnus, and Magnus responded by doing the same. They slowly built a steady pace, and Alec could barely believe just how pleasurable sex really was. He let out a low, soft moan when Magnus grabbed him, feeling his stomachs do flips.

"Mag… Nus…" Alec panted, and Magnus started kissing his neck, going upwards toward his ear, nipping at the skin softly, and soothing the nipped areas with kisses. The pace became faster, and soon the two were just pushing back on one another as fast as they could. The pressure in Alec's stomach was growing, and he could feel something bigger than he had ever felt before coming soon. Taking hold of Magnus' hand, he opened his eyes, and nearly came right then and there.

"Magnus… Open your eyes," He whispered, and the warlock slowly opened his eyes, lust and love held in them. They were a cat like yellow, and Alec loved them. He loved his strange cat like eyes, his navel less stomach, and his black hair that framed his beautifully chiseled face when left done. He loved all of him. He loved how Magnus was so confident in himself, and how he held almost a powerful air to him. He was a natural leader and star; Alec was his groupie. And he loved it.

With one final pump from Magnus, he exploded. Literally and figuratively. He could see fireworks on the inside of his eyelids, stars in the mix. It was a euphoric feeling, and he felt like he thought a drug addict felt after they got a hit after a long time. Squeezing his boyfriends hand, he felt him rocking back and forth, still in Alec, before he himself had his own orgasm. They held hands, laying there, breathing heavily, with content sighs here and there. They slowly disentangled themselves from where they had meshed their bodies together, and soon Alec was comfortably in the other man's arms.

After laying there for what seemed like hours, Magnus broke the silence.

"Alec, that was the best birthday present ever."

Alec smiled, his face resting on Magnus' chest, and started faintly drawing lines and designs on his lover's torso.

"Magnus that was the best birthday gift I have ever given. I think it may have been an early birthday gift for myself too." Alec mumbled, laughing slightly. He could feel Magnus' chest go up, down, up, and down again as he chuckled slightly, and soon the familiar rhythm he came to know come back. Pitter-patter-pitter-patter. It was comforting, and almost magical.

"Dear, I think my gift to you will outweigh this one just a bit." Magnus said lithely, and Alec smirked slightly.

"We'll see… How about we make my birthday a few months early?"

"It'd be my pleasure."

* * *

And, FINALLY, the third chapter of Hearts in Brooklyn. While I feel like this was a pretty cool chapter, I feel like I'm a fail, as always. So. Umm, I apologize for my lack of graphic details. It is mainly from Alec's third point of view (If that makes sense?) and you know how he is. He's such a virginal (AHAHAH, not anymore) young little prude. Maybe Magnus will further corrupt him. Let's hope! :] Maybe the next chapter will be from Magnus' point of view? That would spice things UP ;] Haha. Anyhow, there you go! Thanks for the story alerts, favoriting, reviewing, and more.

I'm playing around with the plot for this, but it isn't just a senseless and no point lemon.

I know how we all love those, but this pairing is too fucking sexy and awesome to pass up for a full story line.

XOXOXO

-Lorri


End file.
